The invention relates to a gene of use as an index in the prophylaxis, diagnosis and therapy of human diseases and more particularly to a novel lung-specific human gene which is homologous to human 1 amp-1 and -2 [lysosomal membrane glycoprotein; Saito, O. et al., J. Biol. Chem., 267, 5700-5711 (1992); Sawada, R. et al., J. Biol. Chem., 268, 12675-12681 (1993); Sawada, R. et al., J. Biol. Chem., 269, 1425-1431 (1994)] and suspected to act as an oncogene.
The invention further relates to a novel human gene which is analogous to the rat, mouse, yeast, nematode, known human and other genes and, through the cDNA analysis, chromosome mapping and functional analysis of its cDNA, can be utilized in gene diagnosis and for the development of new therapeutic drugs.
In addition, the invention relates to novel proteins encoded by said genes and to specific antibodies thereto.
The genetic information in organisms is accumulated as arrays (DNA) of four kinds of bases, viz. A, C, G and T, in the cell nucleus, and this genetic information is conserved for maintenance of lineage and ontogenesis. In a human being, the number of such bases is said to be approximately three-billion (3xc3x97109) and it is estimated that this population includes 50-100 thousand genes. The genetic information is involved in the maintenance of vital phenomena through the creation of regulatory proteins, structural proteins, enzymes, etc. along the flow of transcription of mRNA from genes (DNA) and ensuing translation into proteins.
It is generally acknowledged that any abnormality of the above flow from a gene to its translation product protein leads to an error of the life maintenance system inclusive of the proliferation and differentiation of cells, and can becauses of various diseases. The results of gene analyses made to this day suggest that the genes of various receptors, such as the insulin, LDL and other receptors, and those of metabolic enzymes associated with the growth and differentiation of cells, such as protease, ATPase, superoxide dismutase, etc., are considered to be useful tools for the development of pharmaceuticals.
However, the analysis of human genes and the study of their functions and relationships to various diseases are still in the inchoate stage and much remains to be known. Therefore, analysis of new genes, analytical explorations into the functions and relationships to diseases of such genes, and studies for the establishment of gene diagnostics exploiting the genes so analyzed, and pharmaceutical application studies on such genes are subjects of immense interest to this industry.
Meanwhile, carcinoma of the pancreas is one of the malignant tumors of the digestive system with the poorest prognosis, ranking fourth and fifth on the list of causes for cancer-related death in Japan and Western counties, respectively (Poston, J. G., et al., Gut., 32, 800-812 (1991)). The most important goal in cancer research is to identify changes in the genes in the early phase of oncogenesis. Identification of such changes should lead to the development of genetic tools for early diagnosis and novel therapeutic modalities for effective treatment of this lethal disease.
Elucidation of the physiological roles of such genes and the resulting information are important to the explication of the mechanisms of genesis and onset of neoplastic diseases, and have been demanded not only in the field of fundamental scientific research but also from the standpoint of characterization and treatment of malignant tumors in the pharmaceutical field.
Thus, assuming that a novel human gene be provided, its expression levels in various cells as well as its structure and functions could be elucidated and through analysis of expression products of the gene, the clarification of pathology, diagnosis and therapy of the diseases associated with the gene, such as hereditary diseases and cancers, would become feasible. The object of the invention is to provide such novel human genes.
With the above object in mind, the inventors did intensive research as described below. Thus, to begin with, the inventors synthesized cDNAs from the mRNAs extracted from various human tissues such as human fetal brain, adult blood vessel and placenta, cloned them into vectors to construct libraries, cultured Escherichia coli cells transformed with each library on agar medium picked up transformant colonies at random and transferred them to microtiter plates to prepare and register E. coli clones containing various human genes. Then, each of these clones was cultured, the DNA extracted and purified, and using the cDNA thus obtained as a template, an amplification reaction with chain termination specific to said 4 bases is carried out by the deoxy terminator method, and using an automatic DNA sequencer, the sequence of about 400 nucleotides from the 5xe2x80x2 end of the human gene in each registered clone was determined. Based on the thus-obtained nucleotide sequence information on human genes, novel family genes similar to the known bacterial, yeast, nematoid, murine, human and other animal and plant genes were explored. The above technology for cDNA analysis is described in detail in the report of Fujiwara et al. [Fujiwara, Tsutomu, Saibo Kogaku (Cell Engineering), 14, 645-654 (1995)].
As a result, among the cDNA clones picked up arbitrarily from the human fetal brain cDNA library, the inventors found a clone harboring a novel gene which codes for an amino acid sequence having high homology to p33ING1 which is considered to be a cancer-suppressive protein [GenBank A. C. No. AF001954, Garkavetsev, et al., Nature, Genet., 14, 415-420 (1996); Garkavetsev, et al., Mol. Cell. Biol., 17, 2014-2019 (1997); rewrote-GenBank A. C. No. AF0440767]. This invention has been developed on the basis of the above finding.
Furthermore, for the purpose of providing said information demanded by the industry, in particular a gene coding for a novel protein having homology to lamp-1 gene and lamp-2 gene, the inventors made an intensive exploration into the genes derived from various human tissues and succeeded in isolating and characterizing a novel lung-specific gene matching for the above purpose. This invention has been developed on the basis of the above finding.
Thus, in the first place, the invention provides a gene containing a nucleotide sequence coding for the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:1 (hereinafter referred to TSC403 gene), in particular said gene which is a human gene.
In addition, the invention provides a novel protein encoded by said TSC403 gene (hereinafter referred to as TSC403 protein) and an antibody having a binding affinity for said protein.
Further, the invention provides a TSC403 gene which is any one of the following polynucleotides (a), (b) and (c), particularly said gene which is a human gene.
(a) a polynucleotide containing the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:2 or a complementary chain there; to
(b) a polynucleotide which hybridizes to a DNA having the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:2 under stringent conditions; and
(c) a polynucleotide having at least 95% homology to a polynucleotide coding for a polypeptide containing the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:1
The invention further provides a TSC403 gene having the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:3.
The invention further provides an oligonucleotide having a sequence consisting of at least 15 consecutive nucleotides in the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:2 and a DNA fragment for use as a specific probe or primer for detecting genes having said oligonucleotide sequence.
Furthermore, in accordance with the invention, there is provided a human gene (hereinafter referred to as human ING1L gene) containing a nucleotide sequence coding for the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:5.
This invention further provides a protein (hereinafter referred to as human ING1L protein) which is encoded by said human ING1L gene and an antibody binding said protein.
Further provided in accordance with this invention is a human ING1L gene comprising any one of the following polynucleotides (a), (b) and (c).
(a) a polynucleotide containing the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:6;
(b) a polynucleotide containing a nucleotide sequence which hybridizes to a DNA having the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:6 under stringent conditions; and
(c) a polynucleotide having at least 95% homology to a polynucleotide coding for a polypeptide containing the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:5.
Further provided in accordance with this invention is a human ING1L gene having the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:7.
In addition, according to the invention, there are provided an oligonucleotide having a sequence consisting of at least 15 consecutive nucleotides in the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:6 and a DNA fragment for use as a specific probe or primer for detecting genes having said oligonucleotide sequence.
Representation of amino acids, peptides, nucleotide sequences, nucleotides, etc. by abbreviations in this specification is in conformity with the rules recommended by IUPAC-IUB [IUPAC-IUB Communication on Biological Nomenclature, Eur. J. Biochem., 138, 9 (1984)], xe2x80x9cGuideline for Preparation of a Specification or Equivalent Referring to a Nucleotide Sequence and/or an Amino Acid Sequencexe2x80x9d (edited by the Patent Office of Japan) and the conventions relating to the use of codes or symbols in the art.
The TSC403 gene according to the invention is now described in detail.
As a specific example of the TSC403 gene according to the invention, there can be mentioned the gene deduced from the DNA sequence of a PCR product named xe2x80x9cTSC403xe2x80x9d as described in the Example which appears hereinafter. Its nucleotide sequence is presented in SEQ ID NO:3.
This gene is a human cDNA coding for a novel lung-specific protein having a sequence of 416 amino acid residues as shown in SEQ ID NO:1 (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cTSC403 proteinxe2x80x9d) and this cDNA has a full length of 3198 nucleotides.
The TSC403 protein of the invention occurs as an expression product of the gene of the invention. A homology search using FASTA Program [Person, W. R., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., USA, 85, 2444-2448 (1988)] against the GenBank/EMBL database revealed that this gene is homologous to human lamp-1 gene and lamp-2 gene (cf. the literature cited above).
In this connection, it is known that said human lamp genes are expressed at high levels in a highly metastatic colorectal cancer cell line and bind to E-selectin on the vascular endothelial cell. It is, therefore, suspected that these genes are associated with the malignancy of cancers (the literature cited above).
The TSC403 gene according to the invention is also a cancer-related gene, which is expected to find application as a cancer marker.
Furthermore, the chromosomal locus of this gene of the invention is 3q27 where chromosomal aberration is detected in various cancers. This fact, even alone, strongly suggests the relation this gene of the invention has to various neoplastic diseases.
Furthermore, the TSC403 gene according to the invention was found to show high expression in various cancer specimens, suggesting its value as a marker for predicting oncogenesis and malignancy.
Thus, the TSC403 gene or a gene product thereof in accordance with the invention provides the information or means of immense importance to the elucidation. understanding, diagnosis, prophylaxis and therapy of various neoplastic diseases such as colorectal cancer, cancer of the uterus, cancer of the ovary, cancer of the lung, and cancer of the pancreas, among others. Furthermore, this gene of the invention can be used with advantage in the development of new drugs which would induce expression of the gene for use in the treatment of said neoplastic diseases.
In addition, detection of expression of the gene of the invention or expression of its product in an individual or a given tissue as well as detection of amutation (deletion or point mutation) or expression abnormality of said gene can be exploited to advantage in the explication and diagnosis of said various neoplastic diseases.
The human ING1L gene of the invention is now described in detail.
As a specific example of the human ING1L gene according to the invention, there can be mentioned the gene deduced from the DNA sequence harbored by the clone named xe2x80x9cGEN-146F11xe2x80x9d and described in the Example which appears hereinafter. The nucleotide sequence of this gene is presented in the SEQUENCE LISTING. Thus, the gene harbored by this clone has a 840 -nucleotide open reading frame (deduced amino acid translated region; the sequence is shown in SEQ ID NO:6) which codes for the sequence of 280 amino acid residues as shown in SEQ ID NO:5 in the SEQUENCE LISTING, and the full-length nucleotide sequence of the cDNA clone consists of 1078 nucleotides as shown in SEQ ID NO:7.
In the above sequence of SEQ ID NO:7, the initiation codon is located in the position 92-94 and the termination codon in the position 932 -934. The polyadenylation signal-like sequence (ATTAAA) is located in the position 1058-1063.
As mentioned above, the human ING1L gene of the invention has high homology to p33ING1 and can be utilized in the analysis of human genes based on its genetic information and studies on the relationships of various functions of the genes so analyzed to various diseases and further exploited in the gene diagnosis and gene therapy of the gene-related diseases and application studies on the genes in the pharmaceutical field. Thus, the functions of the protein (gene product) encoded by the human ING1L gene of the invention can be predicted from those of the known homologous genes, and as the result of provision of the gene of the invention, it is now possible to construct a recombinant protein by cloning the candidate gene in an expression vector and investigate its enzymatic activity, binding activity and other functions. Particularly, since the gene of the invention is suspected to function as an oncogene, this function can be utilized with advantage in the development of pharmaceuticals such as anticancer drugs.
The protein (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9chuman ING1L protein) encoded by the human ING1L gene of the invention has a Zn finger motif-like sequence in its C-terminal region and this region in particular is considered to have high homology to said p33ING1.
In this connection, it has been reported that said p33ING1 is inactivated in several cancer-derived cell lines including a mammary cancer cell line (the literature cited above). Moreover, it has recently been demonstrated that said p33ING1 is negatively regulating cell proliferation through p53 which is known to be a cancer-suppressive gene product [Garkavetsev, etal., Nature, 391, 295-298 (1998)]. Furthermore, in various human neoplastic tissues, the expression level of human ING1L gene is specifically elevated. From these findings, it is suspected that the human ING1L protein is positively modulating cell proliferation through its interaction with p53.
Furthermore, in Northern blot analysis, expression of the human ING1L gene of the invention was found in all the 16 human adult organ-derived tissues tested and enhancement of its expression was noted in several neoplastic tissues including colorectal cancer, cancer of the esophagus, cancer of the uterine tube, and stomach cancer as compared with the normal tissues. These findings suggest that the gene of the invention can be used for the diagnosis of neoplastic and other diseases associated with it by checking for the expression thereof in various tissues and, as a corollary, finds application in the screening for antimitotic compounds or anticancer compounds.
The gene of the invention specifically includes polynucleotides containing the nucleotide sequences of SEQ ID NOS:2 and 6 which code for the amino acid sequences of SEQ ID NOS:1 and 5, respectively, polynucleotides which hybridize to DNAs containing the nucleotide sequences of SEQ ID NOS:2 and 6 under stringent conditions, and polynucleotides having at least 95% homology to polynucleotide encoding the amino acid sequences of SEQ ID NOS: 1 and 5.
Therefore, the gene of the invention includes those genes which encode amino acid sequences corresponding to certain modifications of the above-defined amino acid sequences and those genes which have a defined degree of homology to the above-defined nucleotide sequences.
Thus, the gene of the invention includes, among others, genes containing nucleotide sequences coding for the amino acid sequences resulting from the deletion, substitution or addition of one or a plurality of amino acids from, in or to the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:1 or 5 (i.e. modified amino acid sequences). The gene having a nucleotide sequence coding for such a modified amino acid sequence need only be such that by utilizing it, the gene of the invention coding for the unmodified amino acid sequence can be detected.
Incidentally, while such modifications (mutation etc.) of amino acid sequences may be spontaneous, e.g. mutations and post-translational modifications, the modifications can be made artificially as well by utilizing a gene of the natural origin (for example, a specific gene of the invention).
The means for making such artificial modifications includes genetic engineering techniques such as site-specific (-directed) mutagenesis [Methods in Enzymology, 154:350,367-382(1987); ditto 100:468(1983); Nucleic Acids Res., 12: 9441 (1984); Zoku Seikagaku Jikken Koza 1 xe2x80x9cIdenshi Kenkyuho IIxe2x80x9d [Experimental Biochemistry Series 1 xe2x80x9cMethods for Gene Research IIxe2x80x9d (edited by Japanese Biochemical Society), p105 (1986) ], etc. and chemical synthetic techniques such as the phosphotriester method and the phosphoamidate method [J. Am. Chem. Soc., 89: 4801 (1967); ditto 91: 3350 (1968); Science, 150: 178 (1968); Tetrahedron Lett., 22: 1859 (1981); ditto 24: 245 (1983)] as well as a suitable combination of such techniques.
As one example of the gene according to the invention, the gene comprising a polynucleotide having the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:2 or 6 or a complementary sequence thereto can be mentioned. This nucleotide sequence represents an example of combination of codons for each amino acid residue of the above amino acid sequence (SEQ ID NO:1 or 5). Of course, the gene of the invention is not limited to the above combination but the gene having a nucleotide sequence designed by. selecting an arbitrary combination of codons for each of said amino acid residues can be employed. Selection of said codons can be made in the routine manner. In this selection, the codon frequency of the host to be used may be taken into consideration [Nucleic Acids Res., 9: 43 (1981)].
Furthermore, while the gene of the invention is shown as the nucleotide sequence of a single-stranded DNA as, for example, shown in SEQ ID NO:3 or 7 the invention of course encompasses a polynucleotide comprising a nucleotide sequence complementary to such a nucleotide sequence and a component containing both of them as well and, moreover, is not limited to a DNA such as cDNA.
Furthermore, as mentioned above, the gene of the invention is not limited to one comprising a polynucleotide having the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:2 or 6 or a complementary sequence thereto but includes one comprising a nucleotide sequence having a given degree of homology to such a nucleotide sequence. More particularly, there is included the gene comprising a polynucleotide having at least 95% homology to a polynucleotide coding for a polypeptide having the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:1 or 5.
Moreover, the gene of said nucleotide sequence having a defined homology includes one that hybridizes to a DNA having the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:2 or 6 under stringent conditions such as those described below and does not lose the DNA even when the hybrid is washed under given conditions.
As an example, there can be mentioned a gene having a nucleotide sequence which, when hybridized to a DNA having the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:2 or 6 in 6xc3x97SSC at 65xc2x0 C. overnight or in 4xc3x97SSC supplemented with 50% formaldehyde at 37xc2x0 C. overnight and, then, washed in 2xc3x97SSC at 65xc2x0 C. for 30 minutes, will not be disengaged from the DNA. Here, SSC stands for standard saline-citrate buffer (standard saline citrate; 1xc3x97SSC=0.15 M NaCl, 0.015 M sodium citrate). A preferred example of said gene is a gene having a nucleotide sequence which, even when hybridized to a DNA having the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:2 or 6 in 7% polyethylene glycol (PEG)/10% sodium dodecyl sulfate (SDS) at 65xc2x0 C. overnight and washed in 0.1xc3x97SSC/0.1% SDS at 65xc2x0 C. for 30 minutes, will not be disengaged from the DNA.
The gene of the invention can be easily produced and acquired by the standard genetic engineering techniques [Molecular Cloning 2d Ed, Cold Spring Harbor Lab. Press (1989); Zoku Seikagaku Jikaen Koza xe2x80x9cIdenshi Kenkyuho I, II, IIIxe2x80x9d [New Experimental Biochemistry Series xe2x80x9cMethods for Gene Research I, II, IIIxe2x80x9d (edited by Japanese Biochemical Society), (1986), etc. ] based on the sequence information on the specific examples shown in SEQ ID NO:3 or 7.
More particularly, the objective gene can be acquired by constructing a cDNA library from a suitable source containing the gene of the invention and selecting the desired clone from this cDNA library using a suitable probe or antibody specific to the gene of the invention in the per se known manner [Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., USA., 78: 6613 (1981); Science, 222: 778 (1983), etc.].
In the above procedure, the cDNA source includes to various cells or tissues in which the gene of the invention is expressed and cultured cells derived therefrom. Particularly in the case of the TSC403 gene of the invention, lung tissues can be mentioned by way of example. Isolation of the whole RNA from such a source, isolation and purification of mRNA, synthesis of cDNA, and cloning thereof can all be carried out in the routine manner. cDNA libraries are also commercially available. In the practice of the invention, such commercial cDNA libraries, for example those available from Clontech Lab. Inc., can also be employed.
The method of screening for the gene of the invention from a cDNA library is not particularly restricted, either, but a conventional method can be selectively employed. To be specific, selection of a cDNA clone by an immunoscreening technique using a specific antibody against the protein produced by the cDNA, the plaque hybridization or colony hybridization technique using a probe having a selective binding affinity for the objective DNA sequence, or a combination thereof can be mentioned by way of example.
As to the probe to be used in the above procedure, it is generally useful to use a DNA chemically synthesized according to the nucleotide sequence information on the gene of the invention. Of course, it is also possible to use the gene already obtained or a fragment thereof as said probe.
The nucleotide sequence which can be used as said probe includes a partial nucleotide sequence corresponding to SEQ ID NO:2 or 6 but consisting of at least 15 consecutive nucleotides, preferably within the range of 20-30 nucleotides. Moreover, positive clones containing the above respective sequences can also be utilized as said probe.
Said screening can be carried out by the procedure which uses, as the screening probe, a set of sense and antisense primers based on the partial amino acid sequence information about a natural extract isolated and purified from a given cell line or tissue.
Furthermore, said screening can also be carried out by the protein interaction cloning procedure using the TSC403protein or human ING1L protein in lieu of said specific antibody.
In the invention, the expression of mRNA in cells under different conditions or between a plurality of cell groups can be studied by direct comparison using the differential display method [Liang, P., et al., Science, 257, 967-971 (1992)].
In obtaining the gene of the invention, DNA/RNA amplification by PCR [Science, 230, 1350 (1985)] can also be used with advantage. Particularly in case where a full-length cDNA can hardly be obtained from a library, the RACE [rapid amplification of cDNA ends] method [Jikken Igaku (Experimental Medicine), 12(6): 35 (1994)], in particular the 5xe2x80x2-RACE method [Frohman, M. A., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., USA., 8: 8998 (1988)], can be used with advantage. The primers for use in such PCR methods can be judiciously established according to the sequence information on the gene of the invention and can be synthesized by the conventional procedure.
Isolation and purification of the amplified DNA/RNA fragment can be carried out by the conventional techniques as mentioned hereinbefore, for example by gel electrophoresis.
The nucleotide sequence of the gene of the invention or any of various DNA fragments thereof can be determined in the routine manner, for example by the dideoxy method [Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., USA., 74: 5463 (1977)], the Maxam-Gilbert method [Methods in Enzymology, 65: 499 (1980)] or, more expediently, by means of a commercial sequencing kit.
With the gene of the invention, the gene product can be produced easily, on a high production scale, and with good reproducibility by the standard genetic engineering technology.
The invention further provides a vector (expression vector) harboring said TSC403 gene or human ING1L gene, host cells transformed by using said vector, and a method of producing TSC403 protein or human ING1L protein which comprises growing said host cells.
Production of said TSC403 protein and human ING1L protein can be carried out by the standard recombinant DNA technology [Science, 224: 1431 (1984): Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm., 130: 692 (1985): Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., USA., 80: 5990 (1983), and the reference literature cited hereinabove].
As said host cells, whichever of prokaryotic cells and eucaryotic cells can be employed. As the prokaryotic host, various procaryotes which are commonly employed, such as Escherichia coli and Bacillus subtilis, can be liberally employed. The preferred host cells are those derived from Escherichia coli, particularly cells of E. coli K12.
The eucaryotic host cells include cells of vertebrate and yeasts, among others. Among the former cells, the monkey cell line COS [Cell, 23: 175 (1981)], Chinese hamster ovarian cells and the dihydrofolate reductase-defective line thereof [Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., USA., 77: 4216 (1980)] can be mentioned as examples. As to the latter cells, cells of yeasts belonging to the genus Saccharomyces can be mentioned as examples but these are not exclusive choices.
When prokaryotic cells are used as host cells, a vector which can be replicated in the host cell is selected and, for expression of the gene, an expression plasmid provided with a promoter and the SD (Shine-Dalgarno) sequence upstream of the gene of the invention, as well as an initiation codon (e.g. ATG) necessary to start protein synthesis, can be employed with advantage. As the vector mentioned above, it is usual to employ an E. coli-derived plasmid, such as pBR322, pBR325, pUC12, pUC13, etc., although these are not exclusive choices and various known other vectors may be utilized. As commercial vectors for expression systems using E. coli, pGEX-4T (Amersham Pharmacia Biotech), pMAL-c2, pMAL-p2 (New England Biolabs), pET21, pET21/lacq (Invitrogen), pBAD/His (Invitrogen), among others, can be mentioned by way of example.
As the expression vector to be used when cells of a vertebral animal are employed, usually a vector having a promoter region upstream of the gene to be expressed, RNA splice sites, polyadenylation site, transcription end sequence, etc. can be mentioned, and where necessary, the vector further has a replication origin. As a specific example of the above vector, pSV2dhfr containing an early promoter of SV40 [Mol. Cell. Biol., 1: 854 (1981)], for instance, can be mentioned. Aside from the above, various other known commercial vectors can be used. As commercial vectors which can be used in expression systems utilizing animal cells, there can be mentioned various vectors available for animal cell use, such as PEGFP-N, pEGFP-C (Clontech), pIND (Invitrogen), pcDNA3.1/His (Invitrogen), etc. and vectors available for insect cell use, such as pFastBacHT (Gibco BRL), pAcGHLT (PharMingen), pAc5/V5-His, pMT/V5-His and pMT/Bip/V5-His (all Invitrogen).
As a specific example of the expression vector which can be used when yeast cells are used as the host cells, pAM82 having a promoter for the acid phosphatase gene [Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., USA., 80: 1 (1983)] can be mentioned. The commercial expresion vectors for yeast cell use include to pPICZ (Invitrogen) and pPICZ (Invitrogen).
The promoter is not particularly restricted, either. When a bacterial strain of the genus Escherichia is used as the host, tryptophan (trp) promoter, lpp promoter, lac promoter, recA promoter, PL/PR promoter, etc. can be used with advantage. When the host is an organism of the genus Bacillus, SP01 promoter, SP02 promoter, penP promoter, etc. are preferred choices. The promoter which can be used with advantage when a yeast is used as the host includes pH05 promoter, PGK promoter, GAP promoter and ADH promoter, among others. The preferred promoter in cases where animal cells are used as said host cells includes SV40 -derived promoter, retrovirus promoter, metallothionein promoter, heat shock promoter, cytomegalovirus promoter and SR promoter, among others.
As expression vectors for the gene of the invention, the conventional fusion protein expression vector can also be used with advantage. As an example of the vector of this type, pGEX (Promega) for expression of a fusion protein with glutathione-S-transferase (GST) can be mentioned.
The method of introducing said objective recombinant DNA (expression vector) into the host cell (transformation method) is not particularly restricted, either, but various standardized methods can be utilized. Culture of the resultant transformant can also be performed in the routine manner. By such culture, the objective protein encoded by the gene of the invention is expressed, produced, and accumulated in the transformant cell or secreted extracellularly or on the cell membrane.
The medium for said culture can be judiciously selected from among the conventional media according to the type of host cells adopted, and culture can also be carried out under conditions suited for proliferation of the host cells.
The recombinant protein thus produced can be optionally isolated and purified by various isolation procedures utilizing its physical, chemical or other properties [Seikagaku (Biochemical) Data Book II, pp.1175-1259, 1st Ed., 1st Impression, Jun. 23, 1980, Tokyo Kagaku Dojin; Biochemistry, 25(25): 8274 (1986); Eur. J. Biochem., 163:313(1987); etc.]. The procedures mentioned above specifically include the standard reconstitution treatment, treatment with a protein precipitating agent (salting out), centrifugation, osmotic shock method, sonic disruption, ultrafiltration, various kinds of chromatography, e.g. molecular sieves chromatography (gel filtration), adsorption chromatography, ion exchange chromatography, affinity chromatography, high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC), etc., dialysis, and their combinations. The particularly preferred procedure is affinity chromatography using a column conjugated with a specific antibody against the TSC403 protein or human ING1L protein according to the invention.
The invention further provides the novel TSC403 protein or human ING1L protein obtainable as above and the technology of producing those proteins. The protein according to the invention finds application in the pharmaceutical field as mentioned hereinbefore.
Moreover, the protein of the invention can be used as an immunogen for construction of a specific antibody against said protein. The component for use here as the antigen may be the protein produced in a large amount by any of said genetic engineering techniques or a fragment thereof, and by using such an antigen, the objective antiserum (polyclonal antibody) and monoclonal antibody can be obtained.
The production technology for such antibodies is well known to those skilled in the art and the production of antibodies relevant to the invention can also be made in accordance with such established technology (Zoku Seikagaku Koza xe2x80x9cMen-eki Seikagaku Kenkyuhoxe2x80x9d (New Immunobiochemistry Series, xe2x80x9cMethods in Immunobiochemistryxe2x80x9d), edited by Japanese Biochemical Society (1986), among others].
For example, the immune animal for use in harvesting the antiserum can be liberally selected from among ordinary animals such as the rabbit, guinea pig, rat, mouse, chicken, goat and sheep, and immunization with said antigen and collection of blood can also be carried out in the routine manner.
Preparation of said monoclonal antibody can also be carried out in the routine manner, i.e. by constructing a fusion cell from the plasma cell (immune cell) of an animal immunized with said immunogen and a plasmocytoma cell, selecting a clone producing the objective antibody, and growing the clone. The immune animal is generally selected in consideration of its compatibility with the plasmocytoma cell to be used for cell fusion and usually the mouse or the rat is used with advantage. Immunization can be carried out in the same manner as in the preparation of said antiserum, and optionally the usual adjuvant can be used in combination with the antigen.
The plasmocytoma cell to be used for said fusion is not particularly restricted but may be any of various myeloma cells such as p3 (p3/x63-Ag8) [Nature, 256:495-497(1975)], p3-U1 [Current Topics in Microbiology and Immunology, 81: 1-7 (1978)], NS-1 [Eur. J. Immunol., 6: 511-519 (1976)], MPC-11 [Cell, 8: 405-415 (1976)], SP2/0 [Nature, 276: 269-271 (1978)], etc., R210 [Nature, 277: 131-133 (1979)], etc. from rats and cells derived therefrom.
The fusion between said immune cell and plasmocytoma cell can be effected in the presence of a conventional fusion promoter, such as polyethylene glycol (PEG), Sendai virus (HVJ) or the like, in accordance with a known protocol. Isolation of the objective hybridoma can also be carried out by the known procedure [Meth. in Enzymol., 73: 3 (1981); said Zoku Experimental Biochemistry Series; etc. ].
The search for the objective antibody-producing cell line and the preparation of a monoclonal antibody can also be carried out in the conventional manner. For example, the search for an antibody producing line can be made by various techniques which are generally used for detection of antibodies, such as ELISA [Meth. in Enzymol., 70: 419-439 (1980)], plaque method, spot method, agglutination reaction method, Ouchterlony method, radioimmunoassay, etc., using the protein of the invention as an antigen.
Isolation of the antibody of the invention from the hybridoma obtained as above can be carried out by the method which comprises growing the hybridoma in the routine manner and recovering the antibody as a culture supernatant or the method which comprises administering the hybridoma to a compatible mammal to let it multiply in vivo and recovering the antibody in the form of an ascite fluid. The former method is suitable for the preparation of a high-purity antibody, while the latter method is suited for high production. The antibody produced in this manner can be purified by the routine procedure such as salting out, gel filtration, affinity chromatography o r the like.
The antibody thus obtained is characterized in that it is capable of binding the protein of the invention. This characteristic can be exploited for the purification of the protein of the invention and the assay and identification of the protein by an immunological technique. The invention further provides such a novel antibody.
Based on the sequence information on the gene of the invention, which has been generated by the invention, the expression of the gene of the invention in the individual or in various tissues can be detected by utilizing a part or the whole of the nucleotide sequence of said gene.
In the invention, for the purpose of detecting the presence of a TSC403 gene or human ING1L gene whose expression level is elevated in a cancer tissue, one may prepare a biological sample, such as a blood or serum sample, optionally extract the DNA, and carry out an analysis to see whether the sample contains a susceptible TSC403 gene or human ING1L gene.
In accordance with the invention, for the purpose of detecting the presence of a marker of malignancy in cells or tissues, progression of malignancy to a prodromal disturbance, or prognosis, a biological sample of malignancy is prepared and analyzed for the presence of a TSC403 or human ING1L oncogene. By utilizing this technique, the presence of such a marker of malignancy in cells or a tissue, progression of malignancy to a prodromal disturbance, or prognosis can be detected. Therefore, the invention enables the diagnosis of a cancer, evaluation of the effect of a cancer therapy or prediction of the prognosis of a cancer.
The above detection can be carried out as follows. For example, based on the information on TSC403 gene or human ING1L gene as obtained by using a sample from a tumor-bearing patient, a DNA fragment designed for use in the screening for TSC403 gene or human ING1L gene and/or the amplification of the gene is first prepared. The DNA fragment mentioned above includes the following.
(1) The fragment having the nature of a probe for plaque hybridization, colony hybridization, Southern blotting, Northern blotting, etc.
(2) The fragment having the nature of a probe for preparation of the entire or partial DNA fragment of TSC403 gene or human ING1L gene as amplified by PCR, that is a polymerase chain reaction for amplifying a nucleotide sequence with a polymerase.
For the construction of such DNA fragments, a primer having the same sequence as TSC403 gene or human ING1L gene is first prepared. Using this primer as a screening probe, it is reacted with a biological sample (nucleic acid sample) to confirm the presence of a gene having the TSC403 gene sequence or human ING1L gene sequence.
The above nucleic acid sample can be prepared by various methods providing for easy detection of the target sequence, such as denaturation, restricted digestion, electrophoresis or dot blotting.
The method of said screening is preferably PCR from the standpoint of sensitivity. This method is not particularly restricted inasmuch as it employs a TSC403 gene fragment or a human ING1L gene fragment as the primer and it may be any of the known protocols [Science, 230: 1350-1354 (1985)] and all PCR versions that are newly developed or expected to be used in the future [Sakaki, Y. et al. (ed.), Jikken Egaku (Experimental Medicine), Supplement 8(9) (1990), Yodosha; Proteinxc2x7Nucleic Acid xc2x7Enzyme; Special Supplement, Kyoritsu Publishing Co., 35(17) (1990)].
The DNA fragments for use as primers are chemically synthesized oligo-DNAs. Those oligo-DNAs can be synthesized by using an automatic DNA synthesizer, e.g. Pharmacia LKB Gene Assembler Plus (Pharmacia). The length of the primer (sense primer or antisense primer) may for example be the equivalent of about 10-50 nucleotides, more preferably about 15-30 nucleotides.
The probe for use in the above screening is usually a labeled probe but may be an unlabeled probe. The screening may depend on specific binding with a directly or indirectly labeled ligand. The method of labeling a probe or a ligand is known in the art and the relevant prior art includes nick translation, random priming, and kinase treatment, among others. The substance which can be used as the label includes radioisotopes, biotin, fluorescent groups, chemiluminescent groups, enzymes and antibodies which can be taken up by way of such known methods.
The above-mentioned detection can be performed in the routine manner. For example, RNA amplification by RT-PCR [reverse transcribed-polymerase chain reaction; E. S. Kawasaki, et al., Amplification of RNA. In PCR Protocol, A Guide to Methods and Applications, Academic Press, Inc., SanDiego, 21-27 (1991)], Northern blot analysis [Molecular Cloning, Cold Spring Harbor Lab. (1989)], determination on the cellular level, e.g. in situ RT-PCR [Nucl. Acids Res., 21:3159-3166(1993)] and in situ hybridization, NASBA method [nucleic acid sequence-based amplification, Nature, 350: 91-92 (1991)], modifications of these techniques which are known in the art, and various other methods can invariably be used with success.
The method for assay according to the invention can be carried out expediently by utilizing an assay reagent kit for detection of TSC403 gene or human ING1L gene in samples. The invention further provides an assay kit for detection of TSC403 gene or human ING1L gene which contains said TSC403 gene fragment or human ING1L gene fragment.
It is important that this assay kit contain at least a DNA fragment hybridizing to a part or the whole of the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:2 or 6 or a complementary nucleotide sequence thereto as an essential component. As the other components, the kit may contain a labeling agent and reagents necessary for PCR, such as Taq DNA polymerase, deoxynucleotide triphosphate, and primers, among others.
The labeling agent includes radioisotopes and chemical modifiers such as fluorescent substances. These may be used as pre-conjugated to the DNA fragment.
For convenience in practice of the assay, the assay kit of the invention may contain a suitable reaction diluent, a standard antibody, a buffer, a washing buffer, a reaction stopper solution and so forth.
The invention further provides a method for cancer diagnosis utilizing the above assay method, a diagnostic reagent for use in said diagnosis, and a diagnostic kit.
By sequencing the TSC403 gene or human ING1L gene in a test sample as obtained by using the above assay method of the invention, either directly or indirectly by the conventional procedure, it is possible to discover a novel TSC403 or human ING1L-related gene (mutant gene) which is highly homologous to the wild type TSC403 gene or wild type human ING1L gene. Therefore, the invention further provides a method of screening for a TSC403-related gene or human ING1L-related gene in a test sample which comprises performing said assay and sequencing the TSC403 gene or human ING1L gene in the sample.
Moreover, by utilizing the protein encoded by the TSC403 gene or human ING1L gene of SEQ ID NO:1 or 5, a protein having an amino acid sequence resulting from the deletion, substitution or addition of one or a plurality of amino acids from, in or to said sequence of SEQ ID NO:1 or 5, or an antibody against such a fragment (polyclonal antibody or monoclonal antibody; hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cTSC403 antibodyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chuman ING1L antibodyxe2x80x9d), said wild type TSC403 gene, wild type human ING1L gene, mutant TSC403 gene and mutant human ING1L gene can be successfully assayed.
The invention further provides a method for assay of such a wild type TSC403 gene, a wild type human ING1L gene, a mutant TSC403 gene or a mutant human ING1L gene.
According to this assay methodology, the severity of disturbance in a neoplastic state or the malignancy of a neoplasm can be detected from a change in the wild type TSC403 gene or wild type human ING1L gene. The change mentioned above can be determined or detected by the sequencing of the TSC403 gene or human ING1L gene by any of the above-mentioned conventional sequencing techniques, and more preferably by the assay method using said TSC403 antibody or human ING1L antibody. In this manner, the presence of an anomaly (mutation) in the TSC403 protein or human ING1L protein in a test sample or the presence or absence of the TSC403 protein or human ING1L protein can be detected.
In the assay procedure of the invention which utilizes an anti-TSC403 antibody or anti-human ING1L antibody, the antibody can be used to immunoprecipitate the TSC403 protein or human ING1L protein from a solution containing a biological material obtained from a human subject, such as blood or serum, or caused to react with TSC403 protein or human ING1L protein on the polyacrylamide gel Western blot or on the immunoblot.
Furthermore, by utilizing the anti-TSC403 antibody or anti-human ING1L antibody in an immunohistochemical assay procedure, the TSC403 protein or human ING1L protein in a paraffin section or a frozen tissue specimen can be detected. The production technology and purification procedure which can be used for said anti-TSC403 antibody or anti-human ING1L antibody are well known in the art. Such known techniques can be utilized for the production and purification of said antibody.
The more preferred protocol relevant to the detection of a wild type TSC403 or human ING1L, or a mutant thereof, includes a sandwich assay using amonoclonal antibody and/or a polyclonal antibody. Among other preferred detection techniques are enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA), radioimmunoassay (RIA), immunoradiometric assay (IRMA) and immunoenzymometric assay (IEMA).
The invention further provides a TSC403 protein receptor or human ING1L protein receptor existing in a cell membrane fraction or a cell surface and having binding activity for TSC403 protein or human ING1L protein. This TSC403 protein receptor or human ING1L protein receptor can be produced and obtained, for example by adding a labeled TSC403 protein or human ING1L protein to a cell membrane fraction containing the receptor or a biological sample containing the same, extracting, isolating and purifying the resulting receptor-protein conjugate (TSC403 protein-binding reaction product or human ING1L protein-binding reaction product) and identifying the amino acid sequence of the isolated product. The preparation and sequencing of the TSC403 protein or human ING1L protein receptor can be easily made by those skilled in the art according to the established procedures
The TSC403 protein receptor or human ING1L protein receptor according to the invention, or fragments thereof, can be applied to the screening for various drugs. By such technology, compounds capable of reacting with said receptor (low molecular compounds, high molecular compounds, proteins, protein fragments, antigens, antibodies, etc.) can be screened out. The receptor, or a fragment thereof, which is to be used in such screening can be put to use as immobilized on a suitable solid matrix or in the form of a free substance in a solution transported to the cell surface.
An example of the above pharmacoscreening is the screening in which procaryotic or eucaryotic host cells transformed stably with a recombinant protein expressing the TSC403 protein or human ING1L protein, or a fragment thereof, are used in, preferably, a competitive binding assay. As an alternative, said host cells, whether in the free form or as immobilized, are used in the standard binding assay. More particularly, the above pharmacoscreening may comprise reacting the TSC403 protein receptor or human ING1L protein receptor, or a fragment thereof, with the TSC403 protein or human ING1L protein, or a fragment thereof, in the presence of a candidate drug, to cause formation of a complex and detecting the degree of inhibition of the complex formation by the above candidate drug.
Thus, in accordance with the invention, there can be provided a method for pharmacoscreening which comprises contacting a candidate drug with the TSC403 protein receptor or human ING1L protein receptor, or a fragment thereof and, then, detecting the presence of the resulting complex or the presence of a complex of the TSC403 protein receptor or human ING1L protein receptor, or a fragment thereof, and the ligand by a per se known technique.
Furthermore, by assaying TSC403 protein receptor activity or human ING1L protein receptor activity, it is possible to evaluate whether a candidate drug is capable of antagonizing the TSC403 protein receptor or human ING1L protein receptor and accordingly inhibiting TSC403 protein activity or human ING1L protein activity, for example mitosis-promoting activity.
In such a competitive binding assay, the TSC403 protein receptor or human ING1L protein receptor, or a fragment thereof, is labeled. When the free TSC403 protein receptor, human ING1L protein receptor or fragment thereof is separated from the corresponding complex and the labeling amount of the free (non-complex-forming) substance is measured, the measured value serves as a yardstick of the binding of the candidate drug to the TSC403 protein receptor or human ING1L protein receptor. Furthermore, said measured value serves also as a measure of inhibition of the binding of the TSC403 protein receptor or human ING1L protein receptor to the TSC403protein or human ING1L protein. By analyzing a small peptide (pseudopeptide) of TSC403 protein or human ING1L protein in this manner, the candidate drug can be assayed as a substance having TSC403 protein receptor antagonizing activity or human ING1L protein receptor antagonizing activity.
Another protocol for pharmacoscreening in accordance with the invention is that of screening for a compound having an adequate binding affinity for the TSC403 protein receptor or human ING1L protein receptor. Briefly, this procedure comprises synthesizing a large number of different test peptide compounds on a solid support such as the surface of a plastic pin or other material, reacting the test compounds with the TSC403 protein receptor or human ING1L protein receptor and, after washing, detecting the binding reaction products by a known method [e.g. PCT patent publication No. WO 84-03564].
The purified TSC403 protein receptor or human ING1L protein receptor can be directly coated on the plate to be used in said pharmacoscreening procedure. Moreover, the antibody may be captured with a non-neutralizing antibody against the polypeptide and the TSC403 protein receptor or human ING1L protein receptor be immobilized on a solid phase.
The invention is further directed to the use of a competitive pharmacoscreening assay. For the binding to the TSC403 protein receptor or human ING1L protein receptor, or a fragment thereof, a neutralizing antibody capable of specific binding to the TSC403 protein receptor or human ING1L protein receptor is caused to compete with the candidate compound. By such a competitive reaction with the neutralizing antibody, the presence of any peptide having one or more antigenic determinants of the TSC403 protein receptor or human ING1L protein receptor can be detected.
Furthermore, in connection with pharmacoscreening, a still another method comprises the use of a host eucaryotic cell line or cells containing a nonfunctional TSC403 gene or nonfunctional human ING1L gene. The host cell line or cells are caused to multiply in the presence of a candidate drug for a predetermined time and the velocity of growth of the host cells is determined to see whether, for example, the candidate drug is capable of inhibiting growth of the cells. The means for measuring said velocity of growth includes a method of determining the biological activity of the TSC403 protein receptor or human ING1L protein receptor.
Furthermore, in accordance with the invention, for the development of a more active or stable derivative of TSC403 protein or human ING1L protein or of a drug which will enhance or interfere with the function of TSC403 protein or human ING1L protein in vivo, it is possible to construct bioactive proteins, or their structural analogs, with which said protein would interact, such as a TSC403 protein or human ING1L protein receptor agonist, a TSC403 protein or human ING1L protein receptor antagonist, or a TSC403 protein or human ING1L protein inhibitor, for instance. The structural analogs mentioned above can be characterized by analysis of the three-dimensional structure of a complex between TSC403 protein or human ING1L protein and a third-party protein by X-ray crystallography or computer modeling or a combination of such techniques. The structural information on such structural analogs can also be obtained by protein modeling based on the structures of homologous proteins.
As a method for providing said more active or stable TSC403 protein derivative or human ING1L protein derivative, there can be mentioned an alanine scan technique. This technique comprises substituting an alanine residue for each of certain amino acid residues of said protein and determining the effect of substitution on the activity of the resulting protein. In other words, this technique is such that by said substitution for amino acid residues of the protein and analysis, the domain of significance to the activity or stability of the protein is determined. This technique enables design of a more active or stable TSC403 protein derivative or human ING1L protein derivative.
Furthermore, it is now possible to isolate a target-specific antibody selected by a functional assay and analyze its crystal structure. As a rule, the pharmacore providing a basis for subsequent drug design can be obtained by this approach. Through the generation of an anti-idiotype antibody for a functional pharmacoactive antibody, a peptide can be identified or isolated from a chemically or biologically constructed peptide bank. Hence, the selected peptide is also expected to serve as a pharmacore.
Thus, it is now possible to design and develop drugs having TSC403 protein or human ING1L protein inhibitor, agonist or antagonist activity for TSC403 protein or human ING1L protein having improved activity, stability and other characteristics.
It is also possible to prepare a sufficient amount of TSC403 protein or human ING1L protein by using a cloned TSC403 gene or cloned human ING1L gene and carry out X-ray crystallographic and other analytical investigations. Furthermore, as the result of provision of the TSC403 protein or human ING1L protein of SEQ ID NO:1 or 5 according to the invention, it is now possible to provide a computer modeling program or technique as a substitute for X-ray crystallography or as an adjunct thereto.
The invention enables construction of a TSC403 gene-bearing knockout mouse (mutant mouse) or human ING1L gene-bearing knockout mouse (mutant mouse). By this approach, it can be ascertained which region of the nucleotide sequence of the TSC403 gene or human ING1L gene influences said divergent activities of TSC403 protein or human ING1L protein in vivo, that is to say what functions TSC403 gene products, human ING1L gene products, modified-TSC403 gene products or modified-human ING1L gene products would have in vivo.
This is a technique for modifying the genetic information of an organism intentionally by utilizing a homologous recombination of genes, and a protocol using mouse embryonic stem cells (ES cells) is known [Capeccchi. M. R., Science, 244, 1288-1292 (1989)].
The above construction of mutant mice belongs to the expertise of those killed in the art and the wild type TSC403 gene, wild type human ING1L gene, mutant TSC403 gene or mutant human ING1L gene according to the invention can be subjected to this modification [Tetsuo Noda (ed.): Jikken Igaku (Experimental Medicine), Supplement, 14(20) (1996), Yodosha] to thereby construct said respective mutant mice in an expedient manner. By utilizing this technique, it is possible to design and develop drugs having TSC403 protein or human ING1L protein inhibitor, agonist or antagonist activity for the protein having improved TSC403 protein activity or stability or improved human ING1L protein activity or stability.
Thus, the invention further provides a specific primer for detection of the TSC403 gene or human ING1L gene of the invention and/or a DNA fragment for use as the specific primer, a method for cancer diagnosis which utilizes them, and a diagnostic kit therefor.
For example, the TSC403 gene probe according to the invention can be produced and acquired by the standard PCR technique using two kinds of primers (sense primer and antisense primer) which are specific to the TSC403 gene of the invention. With the probe thus constructed, expression of the genes of the invention in various neoplastic and other tissues can be detected.